The present invention relates to an electric hair-dryer for professional or private use, and particularly to the shape of its grip.
Conventional hair-dryers have pistol grips which prevent the fingers of the hands gripping them from being able simultaneously to handle other objects. This makes the setting of the hair long and tedious. In fact, during the course of this operation, the hairdresser or the person arranging her own hair, grips the hair-dryer with one hand and grips a brush for curling the hair with the other hand. Each time a lock of hair has to be taken by one hand and wound around the brush, the user must put the hair-dryer down on a supporting surface so as to have a hand free to grip the lock of hair and to curl it round the brush, after which the hair-dryer can be picked up again to dry the curled lock.